Tanner's Tales: For the Childer
by retirw
Summary: Trouble with a visiting preacher calls for some pondering.


The boys don't belong to me . . . sob. Never will . . . sob. Make money off of them? I'd love to make enough to pay for my printer ink but it ain't going to happen.

**FOR THE CHILDER**

Vin slipped through the saloon doors, his face as dark as thunder. Nodding politely to Inez as she sat a bottle and glass on the bar, the angry man snatched them up and made his way to the table in the dark corner of the saloon where the rest of the regulators sat. Each motion was carefully controlled as he took a seat facing the room and poured himself a glass of whiskey to the rim.

Ezra's eyes dropped to the glass and studied it. _One drop more and it would spill over. Vin is walking a dangerous edge tonight. _

Chris' eyes narrowed as he studied the tracker. The muscles in the other man's jaw worked as he struggled to control his temper. "What's got you this mad, Vin?" Chris asked softly.

"Figure I'm gonna kill me a Bible thumper," Vin said emotionlessly. Picking up his glass, he downed the whiskey in one swallow. Tanner carefully sat the glass back down on the table. Reaching over, he replaced the cork and pushed the bottle to the center of the table. "Need ta contemplate. Won't be drinkin' no more. Ya'll kin have tha bottle."

JD's eyes widened as he realized Tanner was deadly serious.

"Vin, have I done something?" Josiah asked sadly.

"Hell 'Siah, it ain' you. It's tha Reverend Mister Coleman," Vin sighed. He raised his head, sapphire eyes were filled with sorrow and rage. "Why's he still here anyhow? He were just passin' through."

"He felt that Four Corners was in need of a Revival Meeting, so he contacted his new church and told them he'd be delayed. He'll be leaving Tuesday of next week," Josiah answered in a soothing tone. Sanchez's eyes gave lie to the gentleness of his voice.

"What's he gone and done now?" Buck growled in disgust. "I figured a decent man of God like him would be snuggled down in his own bed this late at night.

"Rekin he is," Vin snarled, the fury leaking around the edges of his control.

"Is there something I can do to help make things better?" Josiah coaxed.

"Don' exactly know how," Vin pushed his hat back and worked his agitated fingers through his hair, pulling distractedly.

"Tell us what got you so fired up and maybe we can help," Chris offered.

Vin sighed deeply and looked around at the supportive faces. "Jist finished walkin' the rounds," Vin muttered.

"And?" Larabee coaxed.

"Go look at the town and tell me whatcha see, JD." Vin ordered softly.

JD scrambled to his feet and darted out of the saloon. The men sat silently as they waited for the youngest regulator to return.

JD came back with a troubled look on his face. I don't know what's wrong but something isn't right. Something's . . . different," he said.

"JD, yah ever seen this many of tha windas lit up and it near on midnight?" Vin asked softly.

Dunne's head turned back to the door and he frowned, "That's what's wrong, almost a third of the homes are lit up. But what does Coleman have to do with it?"

"What places is lit up, JD?" Vin asked sadly.

"The living quarters over the Potter Store and it looks like Ms. Travis is up. So are Yosemite and Tiny. Watson's aren't, neither are the Conklin's," JD listed.

"I would hazard that almost every awakened household has at least one child." Ezra's drawl was thick.

"What?" Buck and JD asked in confusion.

"Nightmares," Chris hissed. "All that damn fire and brimstone. How they're sinners and their bound for hell. They're going to burn for eternity."

"You're kidding, right?" Buck asked with a weak smile.

"Ginny Murphy ain't spoke a word in days; ever' since Coleman tolt her she's going ta hell fer talkin' durin' service." Tanner growled.

Josiah emptied his glass of whiskey and threw it against the wall in fury. "Oh, No, Buck! A sleeping child can create the most horrible creatures. And the Reverend Coleman is a very powerful speaker."

"Them babies is scairt plum ta death," Vin stated, staring down at his hands.

"You do have brothers here that will assist you in whatever manner you require," Ezra added. "Truthfully, killing the man would not repair the damage he has done. In any event it would be too easy for him. I would rather see him suffer. I see two things that need to be taken care of. Item one: rendering the saintly Rev. Coleman to a harmless state; hopefully drawing restitution in the process. Item two: comforting the children in such a manner as to soothe the nightmares into pleasant dreams. Do you gentleman have any suggestions?" Ezra sat back and looked thoughtful.

"Vin, you need to tell them another story," JD said. Tanner looked over and frowned. "Really. Think about it. Those kids are used to you telling them stories. Coleman scared the kids with Hell. So maybe you can tell a story to 'fix' it." JD urged. "Then Josiah can reassure them about God's love."

"JD's right. Preaching to 'em might make things worse, but ole Vin tellin' 'em one of his stories . . . . " Buck looked relieved.

"You have a story for this one?" Chris asked quietly.

Tanner straightened up, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "Gonna have ta lay this one out careful. Rekin ya'll kin give Coleman his needin's. Gonna find me a quiet spot ta think." Vin stood up and nodded to his friends before slipping out of the saloon silently.

"You figure we need to watch so he don't kill Coleman?" Buck asked thoughtfully.

"Vin's got more important things on his mind," Chris snorted.

"Mr. Wilmington, if our intrepid tracker is wishful of ending Rev. Coleman's life I do not believe we could prevent it." Ezra remarked seriously.

"Ezra's right about that. So, what are we going to do about Coleman? We need to get rid of him before Vin really does decide to do something about him." Larabee studied his glass.

"He'll only torment other poor children when he leaves here," Josiah growled, his mind full of painful memories. _Would it be a sin to kill the Bogey Man? _He considered wistfully.

"We need to encourage a change in profession; something less . . . damaging?" Ezra mused.

Suggestions flew; some had potential others were just wishful thinking.

"Do we even know that Coleman really is a preacher?" JD asked.

"Of course he's a . . . . "

"What?"

"He sure can preach."

"Mutha would be appalled. You gentleman are causing me to slip. Has anyone actually researched the veracity of the Rev. Mistah Coleman?" Ezra hung his head in shame.

"Come to think of it, would a 'real' preacher abandon his new flock to preach a revival?"

"He might delay a day but an entire week?"

"I'll send some telegrams to the local sheriffs." JD perked up at having something useful to focus on.

"Does Mrs. Travis still receive copies of regional papers?" Nathan asked thoughtfully. "Seems like a revival or a preacher causing a ruckus would make the news."

"Check with the stage line and find out where Coleman came from," Chris suggested.

"Think I'll send telegrams to some of the ladies I know. Preachers are bad for business. The working girls keep a close eye on 'em." Buck grunted.

"This is all very well and good, gentleman. But we will not see any results on our enquiries for several days," Ezra reminded. "How might we prevent a 'meeting' tomorrow?"

"Brother Nathan, might I have some laudanum?" Josiah looked up with a wide grin.

"Josiah, what are you up too?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Wasn't Vin saying the other day that there was a family of skunks nesting out at the bog?" Josiah asked innocently. "Won't be the first time some of the Lord's creatures have wandered into his house."

"That will certainly drive people out of the church," Buck winced. "Won't stop them from meeting someplace else, though."

"If the Rev. Coleman were to be 'skunked' it would be almost impossible for him to preach," Chris smirked.

"But how might we arrange such a fortuitous circumstance?" Ezra asked curiously.

Buck's eyes danced and Chris chuckled. "Worked pretty good the first time we tried it." Buck sniggered. "We'll set the trap."

"Mr. Larabee, Mr. Wilmington you were truly evil little ruffians in your youth; were you not?" Ezra grinned.

7777777

A fire crackled merrily in the darkness behind the church. The glow of the flames showing clearly the tear tracks that stained the manly faces of the six regulators surrounding it.

"Rekin ya'll 's real proud'a yerselves," Vin Tanner's raspy voice came from the shadows.

"Sure are," Nathan giggled drunkenly, not even twitching in startlement.

"Mistha . . . Mistah Jackson is quite corr . . .corre . . . right. It was a thing of beauty," Ezra sniggered as he tipped over backward.

"Thank yah, Ez," Buck grinned widely, passing the mostly empty jug to Chris, ignoring the limp body of JD Dunne stretched out between them.

"Aw Hell!" Vin huffed and held out his hand snagging the jug as it continued its round toward Josiah.

"I figure it's safe to move them now, Brother Vin," Josiah, groaned uncrossing his legs and standing up.

"Tha little skunks er tha big ones?" Vin growled.

"The little one's. These aren't going anyplace for a while," Josiah chuckled. "We'll lock this bunch up for public drunkeness in a bit."

Vin's lips twitched. "Best not put Ez and Chris in together er they'll kill each other."

"I'm thinking you are a wise man, Brother Tanner." Josiah threw a heavy arm across the slender man's shoulders.

Carefully Vin moved each of the baby skunks into a wooden box. Josiah gently settled the sleeping mother in with her kits.

"How'd yah git 'em ta only git Coleman?" Tanner asked curiously.

"Buck left a pile of ginger cookies in the pulpit. When they woke up from that nip of laudanum I put in the milk earlier they were happy to stay and crunch on them." Josiah sniggered.

"When folks started comin' in they'd a' stayed still, tryin' ta hide." Vin frowned thoughtfully.

"That they did, until the Reverend Mister Coleman started raising hell because folks were late coming in. Seeing as how JD held them up with that water barrel breaking loose and getting wedged in the doors." Josiah's teeth flashed in the dimness.

"Man's got a real temper. Heard him thumpin' on tha pulpit," Vin snickered.

"That he does," Josiah's eyes twinkled. "I heard him all the way over to the saloon."

"Saw Conklin bail out yer winda." Vin nodded to the broken glass.

"I'll need to speak with him about new glass," Josiah said. Then after a moment, "help me get the drunks put up for the night."

"Sure. I'll take patrol. Drop off yer accomplices at the stump as I head out." Vin grinned.

"Thank you. Don't worry about in town. I'll take rounds," Josiah promised.

7777777

"They look real natural, now don't they?" Vin grinned, looking into the cells at the sprawled bodies.

"That they do," Josiah chuckled.

"You best set that pulpit out ta air." Vin reminded as he headed out of the jail to ride patrol.

"A very good suggestion, brother. I'll dust the crumbs out of it as well," Josiah grinned.

7777777

"Just the man we want to see Mr. C . . . oleman," Ezra's gold tooth glinted as he joined the preacher and his family in the hotel lobby. Chris and JD stood behind him.

"How may I help you, Mr. . . . Standish, isn't it." The preacher scowled.

"Oh, you misunderstand. We are here to assist you in our function as peacekeepers," Ezra smiled warmly.

"I don't require your services," Coleman huffed.

"Our young sheriff has become aware of numerous robberies in the vicinity. Robbing churchmen, for Heaven's sake. The creatures of Satan preying on the people of God. Why, did you know they have been stealing monies raised for the righteous cause? Even going so far as to threaten the wife and small child of the preacher. Ah do declare, whatever is the world coming too?" Ezra shook his head sadly.

"We have consulted with several of the leaders of our small community over the situation. A decision was reached to open an account at our fine bank to insure the safety of you and your charming family. If that filthy lucre is not in your care there would be no need to threaten ya'll. Sheriff Dunne, Mistah Larabee and mahself are here to escort you to the bank to deposit said funds. Mistah Conklin was kind enough to offer a rendering of the amount, due to his position next to the collection box. Of course it will be necessary to have three of the selected towns' folk accompany you to withdrawl any of the funds. Ah am truly sorry for the inconvenience. One of the town peacekeepers will be in attendance as security as well." Ezra drawled charmingly.

The Reverend Coleman opened his mouth to protest, "Mr. Standish, I . . . . "

"Mistah Eustace Crammer might I highly suggest you find another form of scam for any future con. Ah do not have enough evidence to arrest you, suh, but Ah assure you that if it comes to mah attention that you continue to terrorize small children . . . Well, Ah will just have to hunt you down and kill you, suh." Ezra growled softly.

"Millie, before you open your mouth to scream you might want to know Shady Alice said you were welcome back at her brothel at any time," Chris Larabee growled.

Millie's mouth snapped shut and her eyes narrowed. "No one will believe you," she snarled.

"Judge Travis is coming in on the stage. I do believe you've been in his court. The charge was stealing now wasn't it?" Chris whispered coldly.

"I'll leave on the next stage," the woman promised flatly.

"Mr. Foxworthy, you really need a shave," JD looked over at the supposedly 6 year old boy.

"I'll be on the stage as well, sheriff," the midget responded calmly. "I got a job offer from one of the wild west shows."

7777777

Vin Tanner was sitting cross-legged in the open door of the church as he waited. His hat lay beside him and he was knotting a piece of brightly colored string.

Tom Potter dropped his broom with a clatter as he spotted the scruffy man. "Beth, come quick. Mr. Vin's gonna tell a story." He raced to the store door and whispered loudly.

"Go, I'll be right there, too," Anne Potter began to close up the store. _If that child is talking I want to hear what he says. _

"You go right. I'll go left," Tom ordered his sister as he took off at a run. By fits and starts the pair made their way through town stopping at doorways or alleys. Excited whispers seemed to fill the air.

The adults blinked in shock as children seemed to creep out of hidden corners and shadowed buildings from all over town. The Potter children, Billy Travis, Tiny and Yosimite's tribe of assorted children and even a contingent of nervous children from the 'wrong side of the tracks' made an appearance. All silently bound for the storyteller.

"Yah gotta stay quiet," Robbie whispered as he tugged on Tiny's hand. "He'll spook if you crowd him." The boy tried to hurry his father along by turning loose of his hand and swinging behind him to push. "Come on, Pa. I don't wanta miss any of the story."

"Chris, did you know there were this many kids in Four Corners?" Buck hissed. The pair watched from their seats in front of the jail.

"It's Saturday, there's lots of families in to shop. Didn't realize there were that many children, though," Chris stared in disbelief.

"Hope Junior don't get scared off," Buck grunted.

7777777

_"Was this farmer oncet, had him a mighty fine place. Lots of critters, 'bout ever kind a plant yah kin think of. Place was just full of kids. All ages and sizes and places, they's white ones, and Chinese, some negro childer, they's Mexican's and injuns, just childer from all over the place. And he loved his childer, didn't matter to him none that he wasn't they's born daddy. Folks called him lots a things but I figure he liked ta be called Pa the best. _

_"Well this weasly kinda lawyer type fella come to the farm and reminded that farmer that they wasn't his 'real' childer and he could come and take them kids iffen they was to do wrong. So Pa give his children some rules they had ta mind. But like childer ever'where, they got inta trouble, no matter how hard they tried ta be good. Sometimes it seemed like they done wrong jist by breathin'." _

Vin began softly telling the little ones his story. His fingers busily knotted and twisted the bright red string.

"It's hard to be good," Enny -Yosimitee's oldest boy- sighed remembering his most recent transgression.

"They were gonna burn up in hell," a frightened little whisper was heard.

Once more they quieted in order to hear Vin's soft voice.

_"Well Pa was about sick, cause one day Nick -that's the weasly little feller's name- come to the farm and pointed to them children and says how he was gonna take 'em 'cause they's all done at least one thing wrong. _

_Tha oldest boy come to his daddy and says. 'Let me go wit' Mr. Nick instead.' _

_His Pa musta stood there wit' tears on his cheeks and his heart swellin' fit ta bust wit' sorrow and pride. _

_'You ain't never done a single wrong thing in yer life.' The farmer held on to his boy, his only blood child. _

_'They's jist babies, Pa, they shouldn't be taken away from you.' _

_So's no matter how bad it broke his heart, Pa let Nick take his boy."_

"That's not fair," several little voices protested.

"No it wasn't fair, but that's how Pa and the boy wanted it." Vin agreed. His eyes flickered up to study the children. He blinked at the number of listeners a moment before dropping his gaze back to the scarlet cord.

_"Well they's an almighty long list of bad things what had been done. And ole Nick, he was jist a smilin' and a grinnin', tickled as he could be ta git aholt a tha oldest boy. See he's plannin' on gettin' everthing, the children, the farm, all of it. So's Nick was goin' on and on 'bout all them bad things and how somebody oughta be punished. They helt 'em a trial and said tha farmer's boy was guilty even knowin' he didn't do them things. They hung that boy fer all them bad things."_

Gasps filled the air and frightened children clung to each other. Miney and Moe, Yosemite's twins, the youngest of his sons ran into the comforting arms of their father and uncle.

Josiah laid calming hands on Yosemite and Tiny's shoulders. "Trust, brothers. Just have faith."

"Yah know what happened after they hung him?" Vin asked softly.

"No," shaking little voices responded.

"Nick come back to the farm," Vin answered.

"Oh no!" soft exclamations filled the street.

_"This time Pa was standing at the gate waitin' on Nick. 'Yah cain't have 'em. They's mine.' Pa says. _

_'They done wrong, so's they's mine. Ain't like they's yer born childer no how.' Nick answered, right sharp. _

_'Yes they is, ever'one of them kid's is covered in tha blood of my boy. They's mine fer now and ever. Them bad things has done been paid for and any that might be done tammara.' Pa done up and said. _

_'Whatcha mean by that?' Nick got this funny feelin' in his innards knowing he'd done messed up big time somehow. _

_'Mah boy paid fer them bad things so's the children wouldn't have to. He was innocent but you hung him anyway. He died so them childer would live.' _

_'Bout that time that boy what had been hung walked up ta stand next ta his Pa. _

_Well yah kin imagine how ole Nick's eyes near popped outta his head. _

_"Now go on back ta that rock yah slithered out from under yah ol' snake,' tha boy said right sharp._

_Nick, he ducked his head and left 'cause he knowed he had no claim on them childer anymore. So them children lived fer ever with Pa where they's loved so much." _

"Mr. Vin?" Tom Potter fidgetted.

"What kin I do fer yah, Tom?" Vin asked kindly.

"Pa in the story, he's God, isn't he?" the little boy asked softly.

"Yep," Vin smiled as the children scooted closer.

"The weasel, Nick, is the Devil?" Several childish voices raised in shock.

"And the boy they hung was Jesus?" Billy Travis asked in amazement.

"Sure was." Vin smiled warmly.

"Why'd God let Jesus die?" Beth Potter asked tearfully.

"'Cause God loves all his childer. Nick might have kilt his boy but he couldn't keep him. Jesus was innocent of all bad things. You 'member how after three days he woked up and left his grave?" Vin reminded. Looking down at his project, he gave a pleased nod.

"Mr. Josiah said he went back to heaven," Enny said.

"Sure did," Vin agreed.

"Why'd did Jesus let them hurt him?" Ginny Murphy asked. The first words the little girl had spoken in days.

"'Cause he loves you," Vin picked the little girl up for a warm hug.

"Me?" Ginny squeaked.

"Uh, huh. He gived you a wonderful gift. You won't never, ever have ta worry about ole Nick iffen yah ask Jesus ta help yah," Vin explained.

"I try so hard to be good, but I'm bad," Ginny's chin quivered.

"And yer Ma and Pa, what do they do when yah does somethin' bad?" Vin questioned.

"They make me stand in the corner," Ginny answered shamefaced.

"Yeah, that's 'cause they love yah and don' want yah gettin' hurt," Vin reminded. "After, does yah tell 'em yer sorry fer what yah done?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded.

The rest of the children listened to the pair intently.

"Then what happens?" Vin coaxed.

"They tell me to try and be good. And they hug me," Ginny smiled faintly.

"Why's that, I wonder?" Vin asked.

"'Cause they love me, Mr. Vin. Didn't you know that?" Ginny snorted.

"They sure do. Jist like Father God." Vin smiled.

"Father God?" Several of the children questioned.

"When Jesus taught folks to pray yah know how them prayers all seemed ta start?" Vin asked. Tanner smiled, slipping the necklace he had woven over the little girl's head.

"How?" voices asked curiously.

"Jesus said 'Abba', that means Daddy. 'Cause God's not jist some old spirit off somewhere but he's a Daddy that loves you even when yer bad. So he fixed things so's Nick couldn't getcha iffen yah jist reach out fer him." Vin stroked the soft red hair.

"All I have to do is ask?" Ginny's eyes widened.

"Perty much, git yer ma and pa ta teach yah how ta ask." Vin sat the little girl down and headed her off towards her relieved parents. The small knotted eternity cross swung from its cord as she trotted off.


End file.
